


Once Upon a Time in Amsterdam...

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Adventure, Bicycles, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, Inspired by Fanfiction, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Oil massage, Poor Engrish, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sauna, Sharing a Room, Slash, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, Travel, for entire year carefully planned trip or one good boi interrupting romantic trip to Amsterdam?, it's Kyo's birthday today! YAAA- YOO~, kyo x iori, so another volume of Happy Little Accidents, who will win?, ye boi Shingo makes unexpected appearance in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: [Sequel to A Little Touch of Fire (but can be read as stand-alone)]Yagami has carefully planned a trip abroad for nearly the entire year. However, the unexpected appearance of Kyo's disciple ruined this redhead's plans and now joins this 2 weeks lasting trip. Will Iori find the way to spend time alone with Kyo and give his prepared birthday present? Read and find out. [This story was written for Kyo's b-day on 2020/12/12]
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Once Upon a Time in Amsterdam...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steam Room](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724710) by Claire DAubigne. 



> Alright, it seems that once again that time of the year has come. That's right, today is December 12th aka Kyo Kusanagi's birthday! ^^ So, got this idea for the entire year and kept it for this very day. Besides, there is a lack of sauna fics, so, tried to fix this mistake and thus, this story was published. To be honest, couple years ago I found a very good KyoxIori fic on Adult-Fanfiction. That's right, it was sauna related and one of my first read Kyori stories!(yup, this my personal name for this ship, which I came up later on) It was so good!~ However, after Adult-Fiction was shutted down for couple years, I was so upset because lost access to one of best things, which I found TT So, wanted to reach that same good quality as Steam Room by Claire DAubigne (Please, check her story on Adult-Fanfiction! It's so good and awesome!❤)
> 
> So, this a link for that story: http://games.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600081446
> 
> My, @Claire DAubigne Thank You so much for such a great inspiration!❤❤❤
> 
> A-anyway, as always,  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I apologize all Dutch speakers, if my used Dutch is awful sounding and chopped u_u It was ages since been learning it and now had used Translator...

It seems that once again the magical season of the year has come. That’s right, just yesterday it was the beginning of the year and without noticing today was already December. However, one certain redhead was preparing for this very special day for nearly the entire year. So, after for what Kyo has done to him last time, he had to sharpen his mind and came up with something that may surpass this brunette’s effort. Or so what he expected and hoped. Surely, one thing was looking for a perfect spot for his master-plan, where he could enjoy the company of this Kusanagi without anyone bothering him and another thing was finding a good balance between the price and his expectations.  
  
Even so, after doing some research, Yagami has bookmarked a room in one of the finest hotels in Amsterdam for a couple of weeks. However, after telling about this journey, this brunette wasn’t so glad just because according to him, Iori was just trying to show-off by paying the full price for the tickets and for their stay. But the way how Kyo told that was priceless, or so thought this redhead. That’s right, this Kusanagi was surprised about Iori’s plan, but he failed to hide it by widening his eyes and as soon his cheeks were dyed in pinkish color, he turned his gaze away.  
  
Therefore, it was Kyo’s best attempt for showing the appreciation, so, later on he insisted on paying at least half of all expenses. And thus, a good amount of their savings were gone. However, another issue was making sure that there were no issues with visas. For some reason, he was worried mostly about this part, but once this redhead asked this Kusanagi about it, he got an assuring smile from him and pat on the shoulder. So, another thing from the to-do list was down.  
  
Lastly, all he left to do is sit back and relax while impatiently waiting for the day when they can pack their stuff and take-off to one of the most famous European cities.  
  
Several months have passed and finally, it was the beginning of December. So, after Iori packed the clothes and other stuff, he slammed the lid of the luggage and stared at it with such an excitement filled in his eyes. Finally, this redhead could prove that he won’t lose to this brunette no matter what. So, with these thoughts, Yagami puts a long crimson coat, which had a black fur collar, and now was off to the air-port, where he should meet Kyo. Hopefully, that this Kusanagi didn’t forget about this day, or so hoped this redhead, who texted him just in case. It can’t be helped that he wanted this his plan would go smoothly and without any issues.

Upon arriving nearly at the gate of the airport, instead of meeting this Kusanagi heir, he was greeted by another brunette. Apparently, it was non-other than Kyo’s disciple - Shingo. It seems that he was waiting here for a while, because his cheeks were red from staying outside. Despite that, on top he wore a gray coat and blue scarf and warmer gloves, but he rubs his arms with his gloved hands and shakes his head.

Surely, maybe that was too stubborn to get inside and wait as a normal person, but then he could be like a puppy patiently waiting for one very specific person, and this redhead didn’t even need a second chance to guess it, who it was. That’s right, it could be this Yabuki’s adored idol - Kyo Kusanagi. So, is this brat come to bid a farewell to his mentor?

However, his further thoughts were disturbed when this brunette noticed his precious master’s long-time rival, and now after frowning, Shingo was in his battle stance. Even so, this redhead wasn’t affected at all by this Yabuki’s best attempt to warn his opponent, and now as he approached this brunette, he addresses him in serious tone ‘‘What are you doing here? Lower your arms before you hurt yourself.’’.

But this Yabuki now point his finger at Iori and while there was a strong determination in his eyes, he replies in confident tone ‘‘I should be asking this! I don’t know what you have planned, but, I, Kusanagi-san’s number one student, was one step ahead. So, I’m going with Kusanagi-san to Amsterdam and I’ll protect him from your nefarious deeds! You better turn back and leave now before I’ll show you the power of the Kusanagi-style!’’. Yagami only face-palms and deeply exhales after such a big speech while this brunette while Shingo stares at him eyes wide-open, frowned and slightly puffed cheeks.

Surely, this pesky brunette looked anything but intimidating, yet Iori grabs Yabuki's arm and after he lowers it, this redhead scolds in irritated tone "Go home, you stupid brat. I have no time to deal with you.". That's it! It was the last drop of this brunette's patience. Now he grabs this arrogant fiend's coat with one hand and throws a punch with other. However, this redhead's reflexes were faster, and he catches Shingo's fist with his palm and holds it tightly. Iori only closes his eyes and exhales through nose and after opening his eyes, he warns this Yabuki in chill yet stricter tone "... Enough already-".

Fortunately, Yagami was interrupted by a voice of a certain Kusanagi in calm tone "What are you doing here? Just turn your head for a second and you're already in trouble...". Of course, this couple looked behind them just see the owner of this voice. Surely, this Yabuki's face starts to glow with such a pure excitement and joy. And thus, he joyfully calls his mentor’s name ‘‘Kusanagi-saaan!’’ as he rushes towards his adored mentor. Apparently, Kyo wore a longer white coat for fall and red scarf around his neck. Shingo spreads his arms wide-open and wraps them around Kyo, now pulling him into a tight hug without holding back his strength.

Surely, this Kusanagi could feel how his ribcage slightly cracked and being lifted a good couple feet into the air. Of course, it was even followed up by the older brunette’s short puffing and him wondering where did his disciple’s power comes from. Just when Shingo closed his eyes and about to rub his cheek against his mentor’s, Kyo managed to pull out his arm from being so tightly embraced and tried to push this younger brunette’s face away.

Meanwhile, one certain redhead felt irritated by such a reckless behavior of this Yabuki, who’s presence alone already ruined his trip, which even didn’t start yet. So, now he silently approached this pair. One thing for sure, Shingo widens his eyes and immediately hides behind this Kusanagi’s back once he felt Yagami’s menacing aura. While this younger brunette watches over Kyo’s back, the older brunette calmly addresses Iori ‘‘ Oh, so, you’re here as well? ’’ and after he gives a warm smile, continuing ‘‘You don’t need to stare like this. It’s nothing that I expected that he’ll come with us. So, I also learned this recently.’’.

After Iori coldly gazes at this Yabuki, the younger brunette gets alerted and just grasps tighter around his mentor’s arm and gives an indignant look to this redhead. Surely, at the moment like this, Shingo looked nothing more than a pupper, who just rises his tail and triangle-shaped ears. Just after the older brunette softens his gaze, he suggests in slightly concerned tone ‘‘Anyway, let’s go inside and I’ll explain. Or do you prefer to freeze outside, ‘cos I don’t.’’. Now Kyo looks behind and comforts his student ‘‘C’mon, you can release me now. Yagami is ain’t that scary. So, you have no reason to be afraid of him. Let’s go already or you’ll own me yakisoba pan for a week. Be grateful, ‘cos this time I’m pretty generous, you know.’’.

Of course, once Shingo removed his hands from this Kusanagi, he went inside through the gate yet giving a challenging look for his opponent also known as the biggest threat for his precious master. Surely, Iori wasn’t so glad seeing such a arrogance and after he narrows his gaze, quietly growls at Shingo. As they were walking, Kyo just face-palms and murmurs ‘‘Why I do I have to go through this?…’’.

It seems that there was a plenty of time left before the checking, and so, this trio went to a local café in the airport. Despite that around this place the life rhythm was in rush and lively, this café was like a perfect place spot to sit back and relax before departing, either to warmly greet newly arrived ones. Cozy and relaxing - that kind of atmosphere with mixed smooth jazz music and the scent of freshly made coffee awaits anyone who passes by.

Meanwhile this Yabuki was in the waiting line to take the order for his mentor, himself and, how he calls the impostor. So, Iori and Kyo already have reserved a better spot nearly in the corner of the café. However, after this redhead rest his elbows on the table, he leans forward and honestly asks this brunette "What were you thinking by dragging this brat with you?", this Kusanagi tries to hide his discomfort by sitting back, crossing his legs and placing his arms behind the couch.

Yet that nervous smile and avoiding Yagami's gaze for a second, betrayed him. So, now Kyo explains in as much relaxed tone as he could "It's nothing that I done this on purposely, Yagami. You see, when my folks learned that I'm going to a trip with you, pops wasn't really glad about that. So, he wanted to send waaay bigger delegation behind me. However, thanks for mom helping to chilling him down and Kagura's interface, it ended up only having Shingo watching over me. On the brighter side, at least you don't need to share a hotel room with pops like he planned.".

Of course, after hearing this story Iori removes one of his elbows and after sitting back and tilting his head, he sighs and rolls his eyes. Surely, this reaction amused this brunette who gives him a smug look on his face while delightfully asking this redhead "What is it with you? At least Shingo paid for his ticket and hotel room from his pocket. So, you don't need to worry about anything, mmkay? So, now we have two rooms bookmarked.".

Just when Yagami was about to open his mouth to object, the younger brunette shows up with two cups of hot black coffee and a cup of hot cocoa. Surely, this Yabuki sits next to his mentor and gladly passes him a coffee while keeping for himself a cup of cocoa. Of course, he felt the intimidating, no, rather a murderous aura around Iori, but he fights back with giving a determinate look like not giving up so easy.

However, once this redhead leans forward to get his drink and lifted his gaze, it alerted this Yabuki, who now immediately straightens his back. Of course, as Yagami takes a sip from the cup, he closes his eyes and murmurs "You stupid brat, I haven't done anything to you...yet.". Eventually, even this Kusanagi could sense the intense atmosphere between these two, but instead of interfacing, he stays calm and enjoys his coffee. After all, it was wiser to let them do as they please.

Even so, the rest before the departure went more or less smoothly. Just after taking their seats in the airplane, Iori was relieved that at least like he bookmarked his place next to Kyo, it remained so. Everything were more than fine for this redhead if it wasn’t from time to time this Yabuki poking his nose into not his business by checking whenever his mentor was okay or asking him random questions. Apparently, the older brunette didn’t mind any of that and pretty much each time gave an explanation whenever his student doubted. On the other hand, this redhead fist was really itchy to send a good punch for this pesky fool, if he’ll hear another ‘Kusanagi-san’. But he was patiently holding back, because Yagami knew it would cause him more problems than use. And thus, this how the flight went by.

After a couple hours of the flight, they finally landed, or so, according to the polite voice of the announcer, who warmly greeted passengers arriving to Schiphol airport and wishing for safe trips in the future.

So, after Kyo and Iori already took their luggage, they noticed that the younger brunette was out of their sight. Surely, this redhead didn’t mind that and was about to leave through the airport’s gate, but, unfortunately, this Kusanagi stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Apparently, this Kusanagi’s silent shaking of his head and stricter look on his face was more than enough to stop and warn Yagami. Now this brunette asked in gentle tone ‘‘I know that you’re not happy that he is here, but we cannot let him get lost in the different country. So, let’s look for him.’’. However, that was followed by the couple of people loud scolding in the Dutch language near the luggage claiming, and so, this brunette prompted Iori by taking his hand ‘‘Let’s go. It seems that he shouldn’t far away.’’.

So, once this couple was close enough, they noticed how Shingo was nearly stressing out while one of security workers nearly lost patience yet trying their best remaining calm by asking in Dutch ‘‘Excuseer me mijnheer. wat doe je hier?’’(Excuse me, sir. What are you doing here?). Surely, that middle-aged man face-palms while couple more workers just stands still with their arms crossed. Shingo only points to the moving tray line on which were various of bags traveling in line, waiting for their owners. It seems he had no understanding what these people wanted from him, and he just nervously answers in singly English words while his eyes wide-open ‘‘Bag!’’, ‘‘I went and forget it.’’ and when his luggage appears he points with his finger ‘‘The bag! Mine. I take it and go.’’.

Just as this Yabuki grabs his bag and places on ground, while he holds it, he rises his hand and pointing a finger on himself "I go. Now. Sankyuu! Good. Bye!" And waved with the same hand. While Shingo dragged the luggage he didn't remove his gaze from the staff, who looked rather disappointed and tired. However, when one of security staff members noticed Kyo and Iori waiting near the door, the tall man politely asked them "Wat is er, meneer? Zoek je iest?"(What is it, sir? Are you looking for something?).

It seems when the older brunette open his mouth, Yagami stretched his arm across this Kusanagi and after lowering it, he explains in more or less good sounding English in confident tone "This youngman. He is with us. But he got lost. Sorry for the troubles, which he caused.". Surely, Shingo just rushes towards his adored mentor's side while Iori keeps his poker-face, he continues "We will go now." And it seems that the security staff were speechless while this trio left. Now a chubby looking man asks one of his co-workers "Waar ging dat allemaal over?"(What was that all about?), and the taller man just shrugged his shoulders "Ik weet het niet."(I don't know.), lastly that chubby man comments "Deze buitenlanders ..."(These foreigners...).

After leaving through the airport's gate, Iori looks back and checks whenever everyone was here and in one piece. Gladly, no one went missing this time, so, at least it was a first thing during this trip, which relieved Yagami. Now the another problem was how to get to the hotel. Of course they could use a bus, however, this redhead shown no desire to get surrounded and squeezed by a bunch of strangers. More so, what if anyone would miss the needed bus station and arrive who knows where? So, riding the bus was out of the question.

Fortunately, Iori thought about it after buying the tickets. So, when he picked his phone from his coat’s pocket, he found a certain app and now orders the soonest taxi ride to the hotel. And thus, after the driver arrives, he greets these travelers in a friendly tone ‘‘Hallo! Waar ga je naar toe?’’(Hello, where are you going to?), however, instead of replying, this redhead just a gives serious look on his face and after opening the front door, sits next to the driver while Kyo and Shingo after putting the luggage, sits in the back-seats.

Apparently, this trip didn’t last long and after ten minutes of awkward silent, they finally arrived at the Corendon City Hotel Amsterdam. Surely, the younger brunette widens his eyes and was at awe seeing the surroundings and the size of the building. Of course, he doesn’t hold-back his excitement and now rushes towards the gate of the hotel along with dragging his luggage. Kyo only closes his eyes and smiles at such a behaviour of his student and now just follows Yagami.

After reaching the reception, they were kindly greeted by a young blonde woman, who wore an official uniform on which was a name badge ‘Ineke’, and had a warm smile on her face ‘‘Goedenmiddag! Welkom bij Corendon City Hotel Amsterdam. Hoe kunnen wij u helpen?’’(Good afternoon! Welcome to Corendon City Hotel Amsterdam. How can we help you?). This redhead politely replies in English ‘‘We bookmarked Standard Queen room for two weeks here. And… ’’ now he looks at older brunette’s side and asks nearly whispering ‘‘What kind of room that stupid lousy brat ordered it?’’.

This Kusanagi sighs and answers while giving an irritated look on his face ‘‘The same as us.’’. After Iori returns his gaze at the receptionist and continues ‘‘Excuse me. Two Standard Queen rooms.’’, now the blonde replies in English before checking the computer’s screen ‘‘And what is your name, sir? May I see your passports?’’. After Yagami picks his passport, he turns his gaze toward Kyo and prompted him and Shingo to do the same. Once he passes three passports to the receptionist, the blonde quickly types while checking the screen.

Once she finished, this receptionist says ‘‘Ah, mister Yagami, mister Kusanagi and mister Yabuki… This way, please. I’ll show you where are your rooms.’’ and after she stands up, Ineke begins to give a tour around this hotel, without missing telling about any nice detail.

After they reached the azure mist color corridor, the blonde receptionist stops near the door of one of the rooms, and passed the set of keys to this redhead while explaining ‘‘These are the keys for the rooms 102 and 103. We hope that you will enjoy your stay and if anything, let us know. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay.’’ and before this blonde takes her leave, she politely bows.

Lastly, they were alone, Iori calmly addresses Kyo ‘‘Let’s go. Because I’m already tired of seeing that annoying kid.’’, however, this Kusanagi gently objects ‘‘About that… You see, I can’t, Yagami.’’. This redhead only lifts his eye-brow and after nervously chuckling, asks in serious tone ‘‘What? I don’t get it. Can you repeat it one more time?’’ and when this brunette was about to open his mouth, his student, shields his mentor and indignantly explains ‘‘Didn’t you hear? Kusanagi-san doesn’t want to stay in the same room as you, Yagami-san. Be glad that Kusanagi-san was kind enough to bookmark the same type room for you or even allowing traveling with us! I know that you’re plotting something. So, I gonna prevent from whatever you have planned and I’ll stay with him.’’.

Surely, this behavior was already driving mad this redhead. Nevertheless, he frowns and closes his eyes while deeply exhales. After he clenches his hands into fists, Yagami opens his eyes and addresses this Yabuki in a nearly threatening tone ‘‘Listen up, you little piece of!-’’, but now the older brunette stands between them and while pushing Iori with one hand, he pushes Shingo with the other one. After he sighs, this Kusanagi, lowers his arms and as patiently as he could addresses his disciple ‘‘ Shingo, can you give us a minute? I promise, if Yagami is up for something, I’ll roast him as usual, okay?’’.

At this first, this Yabuki doubted, but when his adored master gives him such a demanding look, he couldn’t object to his idol and just believes in Kyo. The older brunette sighs and as he ruffles his disciples hair, thanks him. Now after this Kusanagi takes this redhead’s hand, he takes him a bit further from his student and now calmly explains ‘‘It wasn’t like I planned this on purpose. Shingo is very honest and may say things without thinking. So, he may even report every single or wrong move you’ve made. That’s why at least, try to be smarter than he.’’.

When Kyo gives him assuring look on his face, he continues ‘‘Besides, think how it would have been, if you had been putted in the same room as Shingo? Not so well, huh. So, you have to stay alone. Besides, if Shingo is happy, he’ll act as a happy child and might not mind your presence. And don’t worry, we’ll find out how to get away from him. So, have faith in me, idiot.’’.

No matter how Iori was skeptic about this plan, but he just narrows his gaze and sighs ‘‘Fine, if this is what you want. Here, your keys then.’’ and after he passes to this brunette keys from room 102, this redhead unlocks his new room and makes himself feel as in home. Meanwhile, this Kusanagi returns to his disciple’s side and delightfully explains ‘‘Told you, it gonna work~ I’m the master of negotiations.’’. And thus, this was the beginning of their two weeks lasting trip.

Next day this trio went to visit the one of largest parks in whole Amsterdam - Vondelpark. Surely, along enjoying the wonderful nature there, Shingo couldn’t help himself but stop by nearest pond and feed the wild birds. Of course, while Kyo observed his disciple, he wondered how come such a simple thing as feeding birds can made this Yabuki so excited, yet as long as he didn’t conflicted with one certain redhead, the older brunette felt relieved and could just chill out with him on the bench.

Later on, this Kusanagi felt more daring, so, after noticing that there were bicycles for renting, he suggested for Yagami and this Yabuki to have a nice ride around the park. However, it seems that when the younger brunette passed by Iori, he took it as a thrown challenge at him. Even so, this redhead patiently told to himself for not to fall for, how he calls, that stupid idiot's provocation, while minding his own business. However, it seems that one second of not paying attention to the track was more than enough.

That's right, without noticing Yagami has driven into one of the bushes and tripped over. Fortunately, the poor bush softened the fall yet Iori lets loud and brief groan. Surely, he didn't like the growing attention from the other visitors, but despite that he tries to stand up through pants and rubbing his lower back and bottom. He could swear that he could feel how the seat of the bicycle harshly hits his tailbone. However, one thing for sure, he shown no desire to sit for a long time.

Gladly, the older brunette noticed him and after getting close to him, helped to stand up and walk together to the bus station and later on to the hotel’s room. Of course, Iori was too stubborn to visit nearest pharmacy to get pain-killers, but this Kusanagi didn’t like to see this redhead silently enduring. That’s why before one of local pharmacies were closing, Kyo decided to try his luck and sneak out from the hotel, but it seems that his disciple noticed him. So, it can’t be helped, and the older brunette took Shingo with him.

It was the late evening and once the younger brunette fell asleep, this Kusanagi grabs his phone on the night-table and lightens his way to find one certain item inside of it. Apparently it was long square box with his bought medicine. Now he hoped to use his stealth skills and not to wake up this Yabuki, who was basically, sleeping next to him. That’s right, this brunette would have slept on the couch, if there was one in this room. However, the closest thing to that was a wide purple chair in the corner of this room, next to the window, which was as large as entire wall and covered with snow-white curtains.

Fortunately, when they arrived to the hotel on the first day, Kyo noticed that this bed is not double-sized, but rather two single-sized and pushed closely. For some reason, it even relieved the younger brunette, who seemed to be nervous and shy at the idea of sleeping together in same bed a his mentor. Surely, this Kusanagi didn’t understand what was that all about or why even his disciple was blushing and stressing out to that case that he was ready to sleep on floor as ‘because…’ and without being able to finish his sentence. It was this Yabuki’s idea to stay in the same room after all! So, surely, it only made Kyo annoyed and he knew that he need to remain cool.

After the older brunette gave him a good lecture, thankfully, he returned the younger brunette to his senses and asked for his help to push apart these beds. At least this Yabuki was so relieved and glad that Kyo could swear that he can see the invisible waggling tail behind his disciple. Probably, along that rised puppy ears as well when Kyo sighs and ruffles Shingo’s hair. So, it seems that after so many years some of the things will never change. In any case, one problem was down and they could rest peacefully, or so he hoped.

However, now this Kusanagi holds tightly the tiny box in his one hand while using screen-light with other. Of course, he could ignite his fingertips and lighten his way, but it was wiser not to risk and activate fire-alarm. More important, this brunette didn't bothered to put a bathrobe just because that would make too much of unnecessarily noise by checking the closet and going all over the room. Therefore, Kyo went outside the corridor only by wearing white plain t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

Once he successfully was in the corridor, which enlights in warm not too bright orange light, Kyo knocks into the next door, where supposed this redhead resting. It seems that for good minute there was no response. However, just when he was about to knock again, he could hear the sound of switching the light and steps. After the door was unlocked, one certain redhead shows up, who gave a sleepy and questioning look for this brunette. Probably, he was about to sleep, maybe that's why he didn't bother to wear that much - only a pair of underwear and a bathrobe.

However, after Iori sighs, he calmly asks "What are you doing here?...Just come here.". After entering inside, this Kusanagi noticed that Yagami's room looked exactly the same as his and Shingo's yet the atmosphere in it felt somehow different, but this brunette cannot put it in words. Now when this redhead halfway sits on bed while making sure that it didn't touched his bottom too much, Kyo asks him in slightly concerned tone "How is it?...Er, I mean, that spot where you got hit.".

When Iori gave not so satisfied look on his face, this Kusanagi adds "In any case, I brought you some medicine. So, don't forget to apply it every evening, okay?", after Yagami opens his eyes he replies in serious voice "Leave it on night-table. I'll do it later.", but this brunette calmly objects "No. You won't. You gonna leave it lying in the drawer and ignore it. So, I'm not gonna leave until you do it.". Of course, Iori only sighs and closes his eyes and after he opens his eyes, gives a mocking smile to Kyo "In this case, you're going to wait until the morning the morning, Kyo.".

After this brunette takes out the tube of gel out of the box, he was approaching this redhead while replying in playful tone "I'll give you two options - you gonna do it by yourself or I'll apply it for you. The choice is up to you~" once this Kusanagi sits on the bed, he adds "I know that you won't like if I stare, so, let me help you. Besides, I don’t want to see you stiff and in pain for the rest of the trip." and gives a soft look "That's why, can you roll on your stomach?".

Of course, it was useless to argue with Kyo, and Yagami knew that very well. So, he slowly rolls on his stomach and just waits. Surely, this Kusanagi delightfully smiles while commenting "See? Was it that hard? You would have avoided most of the problems if you just listen for once. Anyway, it's going to be a bit cold and let me know where it hurts, okay?" and once he lifted the bathrobe, this brunette adds a bit of gel on his fingertips and about to start rub it into this redhead's lower back and going lower until he sensed the painful spot.

Apparently, the next few days were rather calmer and nothing really outstanding happened aside couple of details. First of all, it wasn't easy task to find Shingo after he got lost in Moco museum. This place was enormous, however, it didn't take long enough to find him. That's right, this Kusanagi heard how in the distance his disciple was trying to ask the security for the directions in his English. Poor boy got lost by Yagami distracting him, so, it can't be helped that Kyo had to give a good scold for this redhead once they left the museum. Surely, just when Iori gave an ice-cold gaze at this younger brunette, Shingo nearly jolted and hides behind his mentor's back. While this Yabuki looked through the shoulder of Kyo, this redhead could see invisible lowered tail behind Shingo and triangle dog ears. Nevertheless, Yagami only shakes his head - that brat was annoying as hell, but he wasn't worth of Iori dealing with him.

Another day was fine for this redhead, because there was no unnecessarily presence of this Yabuki. Fortunately, this Kusanagi managed to convince him to stay in the hotel and later on report him directly about every little detail about the spa and saunas on the ground floor of the hotel. Surely, even if the older brunette was so sure that his plan won’t work, however, it seems that Shingo took this as serious and important task, so, with such an excitement and caring, he agreed. However, this younger brunette gave not so trustful look for Iori. Nevertheless, for both - Kyo and Iori it was like a day-off for not seeing this Yabuki.

That’s right, a trip to Leidseplein square during the evening was like a perfect chance to be alone with this Kusanagi and visit local cafés or bars… After all, when it is the evening, this place lightens up in such a beautiful golden and orange tones. Along with being in treat by enjoying the view of European buildings, which you can observe while going on foot or bicycles, you can also see the street performers, who are still there without being afraid of colder weather, to entertain anyone who passes by.

More so, Leindseplein is well known for having large terraces lining of cafés, bars and local cuisine restaurants, but at this time of the year, there were a lot of hot food stalls, which cheerfully invited anyone passing by. So, after Yagami stopped by one of these stalls, he got for himself and this brunette mashed potatoes with sausages on the side. Surely, this Kusanagi seem to be enjoying this dish while they were exploring the night-side of the square.

However, it seems that on their way, something caught the eye of Kyo, who now stopped all of the sudden and grabs the elbow of this redhead. Surely, it got the attention of Iori, who now just closes his eyes and sighs. After opening his eyes, Yagami calmly says ‘‘At least finish with your food. You might choke, if you run with your mouth being full.’’, then this brunette only gives a playful smile and replies ‘‘Then hurry up, unless you’re afraid of a little challenge~’’. Of course, this redhead didn’t give up for the provocation and after finding the nearest bench prompts Kyo to sit down. Once they were done and thrown away the plastic plates, this brunette takes Iori’s hand and takes him to the place, which got his attention.

That’s right, the outdoor skate rink made this Kusanagi’s eyes sparkle with such a pure and childish excitement, and it can’t be helped that this redhead decided to play along. After all, what could possibly go wrong? Besides, this place stood out by being surrounded by historic buildings, which were also enlightened by such a warm tone colors.

Once Yagami has paid for the pair of ice skates, he thought that he could rest down on the bench, or at least until he felt how one certain brunette placed his hand on this redhead’s shoulder and nearly in chirping tone asked ‘‘Okay, but what about you? You don’t wanna try it? Come on~ It’s gonna be fun!’’, no matter how much he wanted to object, but in the end he bought a pair of skaters for himself as well.

When Kyo puts on the ice skaters, he rushes to the middle of the ice rink and impatiently awaits for Iori. However, unlike this Kusanagi, this redhead didn’t seem doing so well and could barely keep his balance. Even so, somehow, he managed to push himself forward no matter that later on, he landed on his knees. Of course, Kyo, gives a concerned look and gracefully skates towards Yagami. Just when he noticed how Iori hung his head down to hide the embarrassment, this brunette couldn’t help himself, but just sigh and give a warmer gaze.

However, just a moment when this brunette bends his knees and lends his hand for this redhead to stand up, he widens his eyes as Iori places his hands on Kyo’s shoulders and now while holding into this Kusanagi’s shoulders, tries to stand up. One thing for sure, Yagami wasn’t so light and when he clings like that, it nearly made this brunette to be dragged with him to the cold surface. Fortunately, Kyo places his hands on this redhead’s sides and somehow, but eventually both of these idiots stands up straight.

Nevertheless, that moment when their eyes met up, it made this pair cheeks dye in slight reddish color and it was followed by Iori turning his gaze away and murmuring ‘‘You can release me. The people are staring at us, you idiot.’’. However, it seems that they didn’t notice by the other visitors of the ice rink, who were simply busy minding their business and just enjoying the spent time. Even so, this brunette only smiles at seeing such a reaction of this redhead and comforts ‘‘Sure thing, but will you be able to stand by yourself?… Anyway, let’s try one lap. Don’t worry, I’ll support you and won’t let you fall. So, how about it?’’. Was this Kusanagi trying to hypnotize him, or so thought Yagami before nodding. After all, if anything wrong happens, he would simply find the way to make sure that this brunette would get what deserved…or so, he hoped in this calm evening.

After several days have passed, finally, Iori’s long waited day, for which he prepared for nearly the whole year is here. So, it seems that even this time the older brunette somehow convinced that he would be pretty busy during the evening and that’s why he can only hang out with Shingo only during the day. Surely, it was better than nothing, but this Yabuki still tried to keep the positive, and later on he gave his present to his precious mentor and wished the best for Kyo.

Meanwhile Yagami has prepared something else and just asked this Kusanagi to join him in the sauna, which was located on the ground floor, and without any unnecessarily company. Surely, at first Kyo had no idea what could be inside Iori’s mind, after all, he also asked this brunette to wear bathrobe and take a better towel with him. But in the end, he agreed.

After reaching the ground floor, this brunette noticed Yagami waiting for him near the pool area. Apparently, this redhead looked so smug while only wearing a bathrobe and hugging a small towel. Of course, seeing Iori like this made this brunette widen his eyes and swallow the saliva, he could sense that something was off, but he just couldn’t put a finger on it. However, now this redhead suggests "So, should we go?". Surely, after such a request, Kyo just followed Yagami.

Once they reached the sauna room, this redhead undoes his bathrobe and starts removing it from his shoulders. Surely, this brunette felt like being teased by Iori, who when without realizing keep moving his pectoral muscles closely. But he remains silent and just carefully observes. More so, Yagami surely doesn't mind getting such an attention all, however, once he finished, this redhead gives demanding look like prompting this Kusanagi to do the same. Of course, now he wouldn't give up and now he just gives slightly irritated look while repeating same moves as his partner. After hanging the bathrobes on the hanger next to the door and wearing only underwear, they entered into the sauna.

Apparently, the inside of this place looked like any traditional sauna - the walls, floor and the 3-step platforms, across the one wall and next to another, being covered in light color wood planks, modern wall lamps, which spread the orange tone over the place and creating such a warm and relaxing atmosphere, the thermometer next to the door and the furnace, which was fenced by low wooden fence, in the corner of the sauna next to the door. On top of the furnace there was a square metal box in which one were the hot rocks, some of them even shines in slight red because of the heat.

However, Kyo’s attention got the purple bottle, a couple of birch-rods in a bucket of water, the small pot with one long wooden handle and a large bucket standing on one platform, which was on one left side of the room. Just as he placed the towels on that platform, Yagami suggests this brunette to lay down on his stomach on the third platform. The higher he climbs, the more he feels the heat of this room. At first, he gave a questioning look for this redhead, it seemed that Iori just takes that small pot by the long handle and after filling it with water, he pours it on the hot stones. The hot steams surround the room and this Kusanagi started to deeply breath.

Meanwhile, this redhead picks one tiny white towel from the bucket and after draining it, climbs closer to Kyo and passes him ‘‘Place it on your head. The heat won’t strike you down so quickly. By the way, just try to relax, because now you don’t need to do anything at all.’’.

This brunette gives a suggestive look to Iori and replies in a nearly purring tone ‘‘What did you prepare this time, you dork?~’’, this redhead only exhales through nose and explains ‘‘Close your eyes and you’ll find out.’’, surely, as this brunette places given towel, which when was folded was the same size as his classic headband, he rests his head on his hands and delightfully closes his eyes like entrusting himself to Yagami.

However, just when this Kusanagi was all cozy and nearly fell asleep, all of a sudden he felt how one of his foot was taken into this redhead’s hands and was being massaged by his thumbs with some sort of oil. Of course, this unexpected gesture nearly made this brunette lift his head and look back and give a good scold, but Iori lifts Kyo's ankle, he starts to massage the shank up to the knee. Plus, this brunette started to enjoy that scent of the massage oil, which slowly filled the sauna. Somehow that scent of lavender mixed with peppermint felt so relaxing and calming that even Kyo nearly feel asleep.

After Yagami was done with this side, he gave the attention to the other leg as well. Just when up to knees were nicely done, Iori places his hands on this brunette’s thighs and continues his started work. Apparently, it was enough to make Kyo let out these purring like sounds. However, it seems that Iori was too overwhelmed that his hands slightly slides too much into the inner side of the thighs and touching this brunette’s bottom.

It was followed by this Kusanagi letting out a sweeter and longer groan. Of course, Kyo lifted his head and teases this redhead "Don't tell me that you brought me here just to do THAT~" and gives shyer but suggestive look for Yagami while impatiently waiting for his reaction. However, instead of giving up, Iori back-fires in innocent tone "Not sure what you do mean. So, can you be more specific?". Definitely, this brunette lost a gift of the speech and just lowers his gaze. Such a reaction surely amused Iori, which was followed by this brunette murmuring "You stupid dumb-ass...".

No matter how much it was entertaining seeing this Kusanagi tasting his own medicine, but instead of further teasing, Yagami pours a bit more massaging oil on Kyo's lower back and about to spread it all over his upper body. As Iori’s hands were rubbing this brunette’s lower back up and down as he was kneading this Kusanagi. More so, now he just places his palms on this Kusanagi’s lower back and by adding a bit more pressure goes up. Now Iori moves up and before anything, he adds more oil on Kyo’s back and now starts to massage it in circle movement along with going upwards and downwards.

Surely, this Kusanagi surrendered being nothing more than like a clay, who was carefully kneaded and formed by this redhead’s hands. After all, so far he seemed to be knowing what he was doing. More important, Yagami works so well on his shoulders and that this brunette was too much of enjoying himself that he wanted to be kneaded like this for long time. Even so, once this redhead finished with massaging Kyo’s arms, now he tried to return this brunette back to this world by Iori placing his hand on Kyo’s shoulder and gently shakes it.

This Kusanagi just slowly rolls on his sides while looking at this redhead with such a sleepy and blissful gaze. Of course, that along with this brunette’s face blushing, his chest was rhythmic lifting as he breathes, hands above his head, without any sense of self-awareness, showing no will or desire to resist - right now he was the most vulnerable but perfectly relaxed and calm in front of Iori. This was one of these times when Kyo shows his affection and how much he can trust someone like he was a feline being, who exposes his belly when feels so secure. It was the most honest reaction of this brunette, which he has ever shown, probably, if not the most one of this redhead’s favorite one.

However, Yagami climbs down from the platform and leave this brunette alone for a while. After he pours water on heated stones, the hot steam fills the room. When Iori picks one birch rod from the bucket into his one hand, he rises it into the air and gives a good shake. Once he returned to this brunette’s side, he sits next him and prompts this Kusanagi to roll on his stomach again. Of course, Kyo lazily does as this redhead says without questioning. So, now he just closed his eyes and leaves the rest to this man.

Even so, all of a sudden he felt the quick strike to his lower back with a birch rod that it nearly made him jolt. Just that feeling how the hot, soft and wet bunch of leaves touched his back was surprising, more so, one leaf remains sticking on his body. Fortunately, the strike wasn’t hard. However, it seems that Kyo silently groans and still decided to have faith in that idiot. After Iori deeply exhales, he starts to flog this brunette’s lower back without missing the single spot of this Kusanagi’s body and moves upwards his back. Right now Kyo starts to deeply breath as he was flogged by the such bouquet of green birch leaves and slowly starting to sense the scent of it.

Somehow, but with each strike he feels more relaxed. Once this redhead reached the shoulders of this Kusanagi, Iori wets the birch rod in the bucket of water and after that, shaking it. Now Yagami begins to flog Kyo’s feet and with good amount of strength, he starts to whip this brunette’s feet and slowly with flogging moves go up. However, no matter how much Kyo tried to deny, but he had to admit that being whipped by Iori was so much relaxing and enjoyable. More so, the purring like noises mixed with silent whims one of the proofs that this redhead knows what he is doing.

And thus, in the end, all over this brunette’s body a singly leaves of birch sticks tightly to him. Yet Kyo wanted that Yagami would taste his own medicine and learn how does it feel getting flogged by birch rod. So, after being able to sit, this brunette leans closer to this redhead and gives a calm but at same time a sparkling gaze. Surely, it made Iori crack a smile and replies ‘‘What are you up to?’’ and while Kyo was reaching out for the birch rod, he answered while giving a suggesting look on his face ‘‘How about you should also feel what you’ve putted me through?~ You know that now I cannot let run away that easily~’’.

Of course, this redhead wanted to decline such an offer, but it seems this time he was defeated by being hypnotized by this Kusanagi’s demanding gaze, even so, Yagami gives the last demand ‘‘Then make sure that you won’t hold on when you’re flogging, got it? Because there would be no point of you doing it, if you do it gently. And one more thing, don’t forget to keep your head cool. I have no desire to bring you out unconscious.’’. After this redhead gave such instructions, Kyo’s eyes sparkles even bigger flame as he delightfully smiles. While he asked Iori to lay down on his stomach, he shakes the birch rod and before the first strike he thought ‘You told me not to hold back, so, better be prepared, because, I’ll make you scream~’.

A good hour has passed~ Kyo and Iori left the shower room and after putting a bathrobe, they were going through the pool area. Now this brunette looks at Yagami’s side and while giving him a warm gaze, he speaks up in gentle tone ‘‘So, this what you have planned all along~ Don’t tell me that you planned this trip just for that?’’. This redhead without looking back replies in serious tone ‘‘You do seem like it wasn’t enough for you and you’re still complaining-’’. However, this Kusanagi just chuckles and interrupts Yagami from saying anything else, by wrapping his arm around the waist of Iori and gently rubbing it. Surely, it got this redhead’s attention and now Kyo explains ‘‘Hush… Calm down, okay?~ Just don’t jump to the conclusions to early.’’ and after giving a seductive look for Iori, he continues ‘‘Why don’t you wait for me in your room and then I’ll let you unwrap what I have prepared as your reward for your hard work, mmkay?~’’.

Of course, it was followed by Yagami turning his head away and trying to hide the rising heat on his cheeks. Surely, this brunette was more than satisfied by such a reaction and now he added in nearly singing voice ‘‘Then, I’m gonna take this as ‘yes’.’’.

Good couple hours has passed~ Finally, this Kusanagi could safely leave his hotel room. So, once he reached the door of this redhead’s room, he picks a small flat rustling package with a certain item inside it from his bathrobe’s pocket and now knocks into the door. It didn’t take even a minute and Iori opens the door. For a second this redhead widens his eyes, but soon enough he regains chill. Apparently, this Kusanagi lifted his one arm and now leaning against the door frame while giving a suggestive look on his face. However, Yagami’s attention got the very specific item, which Kyo holds with his teeth. Of course, Iori was as thrilled and impatient as this brunette, so, without any hesitation, he lets Kyo inside where they can enjoy by themselves such a fine evening and continue to celebrate this brunette’s that very special day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is Kyo's b-day present for this year. Did Iori managed to surpass Kyo by such a gift? That's right, this story is like non cannonical sequel to ''A Little Touch of Fire'' aka Iori's b-day present made in 2019/03/25. Yup, he wanted to leave this brunette even at bigger awe and not to give up to him ^^  
> Dear, you know what I gonna say, right?  
> So, as always - See you next time!~ (maybe in 2021, my dears)


End file.
